


Too Close

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Romance, amedot - Freeform, hand holding, perithyst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: I hope this isn't too bad. I know this wouldn't happen in the actual show, but it's nice to dream that it would.





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad. I know this wouldn't happen in the actual show, but it's nice to dream that it would.

She had been looking for Amethyst for at least 10 minutes, and then she arrived at the top of the hill, the hill that overlooked the Crystal Gem temple, she found her sitting on the edge, staring at the sky, which was painted with different shades of red and pink. "..Amethyst?" Peridot asked, softly, and somewhat cautiously.

Amethyst turned around, rather suprised that Peridot was here. Her eyes were wide, gleaming, with her mouth slightly open. She didn't know the reason she was suprised that Peridot was here with her, but she was. "Peridot?" She asked. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your best friend right now?" She teased.

"Well. I am here with her right now," Peridot commented, confused, not really getting Amethyst's little sarcastic comment about her friendship with Lapis.

"That's fair," Amethyst laughed. She patted down a spot next to her to indicate that she wanted Peridot to come sit with her, "Here. Come sit."

"Oh - uh - okay!" Peridot walked over, and then sat down next to the purple gem.

"I think I probably already said this but.. I like your new regenration, Peri," Amethyst enthused. "It really suits you!"

"Oh! Wow! Thanks!" Peridot blushed, slightly smiling at Amethyst, flattered.

Amethyst smiled back at her. "Sooo.. how were things without us?"

"Things without you and everyone else were.. boring.. persay."

"Really? Was it because I wasn't here?" Amethyst asked, jokingly.

"Oh yes! It was sooo boring because my great, funny, and strong purple quartz wasn't here," Peridot teased, almost flirtatiously.

"Hehe," Amethyst giggled. "Man.. Homeworld was insane."

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked, slightly confused.

"It's just.. I've never been to Homeworld before. There were so many gems.. Like a million.. And I saw era one Peridots! But.. they weren't exactly as cool as you," Amethyst rambled, putting her hand on Peridot's shoulder, something Peridot was used to. Peridot's cheeks flushed, becoming a light shade of blue. "We saw White Diamond! And her pearl! Man. They were so creepy. And there's so much else, but it's just a lot to explain, and I'm too exhausted from it right now to explain everything else."

"Yea.. I remember White Diamond and her pearl both being creepy while I served for Homeworld."

"Peri..?" Amethyst asked.

"Hm?"

"Okay.. Well.. you really actually scared me when were fighting the diamonds," Amethyst admitted.

"Really? How so?" Peridot asked, confused.

"You thought that it was an awesome idea to run up to Yellow Diamond and call her a clod," Amethyst explained what she had meant. "Per.. She could've shattered you... She could've took your gem and crushed it.. I could've lost you... and for good.."

"I'm sorry! .. It's just.. I was.. uh.. I wasn't thinking.. What I did was in the heat of the moment..," Peridot apologised. "I-I don't know... Maybe I just wanted to be cool.. Everyone else is.. You guys are amazing!" She paused and then blushed, taking Amethyst's hand, "You were amazing, Amethyst."

Amethyst's cheeks were a dark purple, "What? No! Peridot! You were just as cool as us! You are just as cool as us!"

"Um! No! I'm not just as cool as you guys!" Peridot argued. "All of you have your own awesome abilities! For clods sake, Amethyst, Steven was able to knock Blue Diamond down within just one hit! One!"

"Uh! Dude! You have metal powers! Metal. Powers." Amethyst cried.

"And what good is that?" Peridot asked.

"Um! ALOT!" Amethyst yelled, out of frustration. She face palmed and then clutched her bangs, that covered one of her eyes, "Ugh. Listen. Per. You are amazing! I know you personally don't believe that! But guess what? I do! And so does Garnet! So does Pearl! So does Steven! So does Bismuth! And so does everyone else! So stop thinking about what you could be when you already are so amazing! Stop comparing yourself to others dude."

"You really think that?" Peridot asked, blushing.

"Oh my - Yes. I thought that I was being perfectly clear on that!" Amethyst answered. She sighed, "Dude. I care about you, so much. You're my best friend, Peridot! And maybe.. Maybe you're even more then that.."

"Amethyst.. I feel the same way, about you," Peridot admitted, flushed. 

Amethyst lightly smiled at Peridot. And then sighed, "I don't want things to go back to how they used to be."

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked, confused by what Amethyst said.

"Lapis." 

"What?" 

"Peridot.. she was practically your world.. She made you so happy! You guys did everything together! You guys had everything together! You had your own farm, your dumb show, your meep morps, Pumpkin! You were always with her.. and I guess.. that..  it made me so crazy.. and so jealous.. because you were always with her.. and you never had time for me.. Ugh.. that's sounds so selfish of me to say.."

"I guess.. but.. we weren't the perfect relationship.. and even though it seemed like everything was perfect.. it wasn't.. She was controlling, I lied to her. What we had wasn't exactly healthy," Peridot sighed.

"Yea.. I noticed something was off.. you were too peppy.. Like as soon as you guys moved in together, every time I was with you and she was there, you were different, but every time she wasn't there, you were still same old Peridot after you betrayed Homeworld, and before she moved in.. And maybe I thought it was my jealousy but I was right.. she really was bad for you," Amethyst explained. "That's also why I never want you guys to get as close ever again. Because you'll get your heart shattered again, and you'll be too peppy and bubbly just for her sake."

"I'm glad you noticed that," Peridot said. ".. Can you make sure of that? That I never get that attached to her again? Like.. I want to be her friend again, but we can never get that close again.. not until she gets better."

"Of course Peridot. I was gonna do it anyways."

"Thank you, Amethyst," Peridot smiled. 

"Anytime 'Dot."

"I'm glad she's back though, and I'm glad she's here.. But I'm still hurt, and I don't think things will ever go back to how they used to be.. I don't want them to.. and that's why I asked you to make sure I don't get too attached to her. And Amethyst, I'm sorry I made you feel that way.. I did want to hangout with you but I felt like Lapis needed me, she only had me, and I thought you never had time for me either.. and truth is.. everytime we did it made me so happy to see you again.."

"Aww Peridot, you're makin' me blush, I loved hanging out with you too, and I still do," Amethyst blushed. "And don't apologize. It's okay Peridot."

"So you were jealous?" Peridot asked.

"Yep. Suprising, right?"

"Yeah but... You're important to me, Amethyst. I care about you a lot. And even though I don't show it sometimes, I do. And the thought of you leaving me, in some form, terrifies me..," Peridot said, as she got closer to Amethyst.

"Per.. you'll never ever lose me.. I promise..," Amethyst promised, taking Peridot's hand and holding it to asure her she would never abandon her.

"Wow.. Thanks," Peridot blushed, smiling at Amethyst. Amethyst smiled back. "The wedding was.. beautiful. I find it fascinating how earthlings celebrate romantic love."

"Yea.. Ruby and Sapphire are so in love with each other, it's amazing," Amethyst pointed out the obvious. "Even after they got into that huge fight, they still found their way back to each other."

"The concept of love is really.. interesting, and beautiful, and as you said, amazing," Peridot said. "On Homeworld, we weren't taught what love is, we weren't taught what romance is."

"Of course you weren't, silly. Those guys hate happiness, love, romance, and even fun. Like Yellow Pearl didn't even know what fun was until we went to Homeworld."

"Yea.." After moments of silence, Peridot finally spoke. "Have you ever felt love for anyone else, ever?" Peridot asked.

"I mean.. I love you guys.. You guys are m'a family."

"I meant a romantic attraction for anyone else."

"Welll.. I've kissed humans.. I've done stuff.. I've experimented.. I've had relationships but they weren't exactly long-term," Amethyst admitted.

"You've.. kissed someone?" Peridot asked.

"Why? You wanna kiss me or somethin? Or ya jealous that someone else has had the satisfication of laying their lips on mine?" Amethyst teased. Peridot's posture slumped, clenching her bottom lip, with her cheeks turning blue. "Dude, I was joking, but if you want to, I'm down for it."

"Oh. No thank you."

"You're a rookie at lying," Amethyst pointed out. "So what's up?"

"I don't know," Peridot said. "How do you.. Can you.. describe the feeling of a romantic attraction to me?"

"Well.. for me.. personally.. When I want someone, it's like my chest is pounding, or it's super tingly. And when I'm around the person who I have feelings for, it's hard for me to stop smiling, because they make me so happy, and I love being around them. And seeing them sad or upset, it makes me feel horrible too, because it hurts me when they are in pain. And when I see them, I just have this urge to pick them up, or hug them, or hold their hand, or kiss them, or do something to show them how much I like them," Amethyst gushed. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were a deep purple, with her lips parted.

Peridot blushed and quietly said, "I.. think.. I think I have that feeling."

"For who? Lapis?" Amethyst joked. "Or have you been hanging out with Pearl?"

"No. Uh. You," Peridot admitted. Amethyst's face turned deep purple. She didn't respond, all she did was just stare at Peridot. "Did I do something? Amethyst?"

"No! No! You didn't!" Amethyst finally responded. "It's just.. I've liked you for so long.. like forever.. I've had this stupid huge crush on you forever, and I've never been able to get rid of it because you make me so happy."

"You have?" Peridot asked.

"Yea! Ever since you apologized for being a jerk to me at the Kindergarten, and gave me that little dorky smile I've liked you, and at first it was just a small crush and some flirting, but I really didn't start liking you until we started hanging out again, and it got to the point where I thought it was obvious, because Garnet and Pearl would notice me staring at you sometimes," Amethyst admitted, rambling again.

"I thought it was pretty obvious that I had a romantic attraction towards you," Peridot commented.

"Well it wasn't obvious enough."

"Why would you feel that way about me?" Peridot asked.

"Because... why wouldn't I? You're funny, you're sassy, you're pretty, you're my best friend, you're smart, and I love being around you!" Amethyst explained. "But, why would you like me? I'm the quartz soldier who came out wrong!"

"Amethyst, you may not be well made. But I don't care. I like you for you. I love your personality, I love your appearance, and I love everything about you. Defective or not. You're amazing."

"Aww thanks. You're making me blush even more, and super mushy," Amethyst smiled, ignoring Peridot's comment about her not being well made.

"So you call the act where someone presses their lips on someone else's, kissing? Correct?" Peridot asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"I'm down for it."

"Down for what?"

"Kissing you."

"Uh - listen like I know we just confessed our feelings for each other and all.. but you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to like.. I don't want you to feel pressured to kiss me. Okay?"

"I want to."

"You sure?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot nodded.

"Okay first, we gotta get closer." Amethyst pulled Peridot in, face to face. "Okay." She could notice Peridot squirming a little bit, she then put her hand on Peridot's hand. "Relax.." 

"Sorry.. I'm just nervous.. I've never done this before and I don't want to mess it up."

"It's ok Peridot..." Amethyst then slowly leaned in. She noticed Peridot's cheeks turn blue, and her eyes half-lidded. She gently, and slowly placed her lips on hers. She then wrapped her arms around Peridot's shoulders, and Peridot wrapped her arms around Amethyst's wait. The kiss was held for at least a minute, and then they let go. All Amethyst saw was the green gem looking up at her, with her pupils enlarged, sparkling, her cheeks blue, her lips shimmering and parted. 

"Holy smokes..," Peridot stammered, wowed by her first kiss. She felt so many new strange feelings, she didn't know what they were. She could feel her chest tingling, and her stomach felt like butterflies were swirling. It wasn't a bad feeling. She wanted more, she wanted to do it again. She cupped Amethyst's cheek, and leaned in, and kissed her again. They both smiled at each other, and giggled.

Amethyst kissed Peridot's cheek, and then kissed her lips again. She then laid down on the grass, staring up at the sky. Peridot joined her too. Amethyst smiled, and then gently grabbed Peridot's hand, holdin gonto it. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." Peridot held it. She couldn't believe how fast things happened today, she went from talking to Amethyst about Homeworld to getting poofed to romance to confessing her feelings, and now she was holding hands with her, and she had just shared her first kiss with her. She knew this was real, but it still felt like a dream. Then they just laid there, not questioning anything, but hand holding, and blushing, and smiling, staring at the sky.

 


End file.
